Cage après cage
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Aussi loin que je me souvienne, le problème principal lorsque l'on grandit dans un placard c'est qu'il vous habitue à vivre dans une cage...(Traduction)


Bon, voici une vieille fanfic que j'ai retrouvé sur mon ordi, j'avais hésité à la publier parce qu'elle est assez étrange, donc je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous n'aimez pas :)

Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling,** l'histoire est de** opalish**, je n'ai fait que la traduction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cage après cage<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

_Aussi loin que je me souvienne, le problème principal lorsque l'on grandit dans un placard c'est qu'il vous habitue à vivre dans une cage. Et puis, quand enfin on vous laisse sortir, vous êtes tellement aveuglé par cette soi-disant liberté que vous ne réalisez même pas que tout ce que vous avez fait est d'aller dans une cage encore plus grande. _

_Je pensais que Poudlard était mon évasion, ma liberté hors de ce placard. La chose est comique, j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les araignées sous les escaliers. J'aurais certainement grandi en étant malheureux et en colère mais il ne pouvait y avoir pire que cela._

_Vous savez quand tout le monde vous dit que l'ignorance est une bénédiction ? C'est faux, l'ignorance est horrible, mais c'est toujours mieux que de trop savoir…_

_C'est toujours mieux que de savoir que quelqu'un qui prétend s'occuper de vous, vous envoie vivre l'enfer sur terre durant des années. C'est toujours mieux que de savoir que quelqu'un vous observe pendant que vous êtes affamé, que Dudley et ses amis vous frappent, que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia vous insultent et vous jettent dans un placard. C'est toujours mieux que de savoir que quelqu'un observe sans même chercher à vous aider…_

_Oui, l'ignorance pourrait être un enfer beaucoup plus facile._

_Quand j'étais petit, j'aurais tué pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un câlin. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que l'on me porte de l'affection. Le signe le plus affectueux que j'ai reçu est quand un instituteur m'a tapoté la tête en me disant que j'étais un bon garçon. _

_Quel genre d'enfant grandit dans un placard ? Quel genre d'enfant a des barreaux à sa fenêtre et une serrure à sa porte ?..._

_Je hais les Dursley. Je les déteste encore plus que je ne déteste Voldemort ou Rogue, parce qu'ils m'ont déformé, déchiré, abîmé si vous préférez._

_J'ai grandi en pensant que c'était normal, la façon dont ils m'ont traité. A mendier des miettes de pain alors que j'aurais pu avoir un gâteau tout entier si j'avais su utiliser mon pouvoir…Et comme un gamin, j'aurais utilisé ce pouvoir._

_J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le leur fait payer._

_Vous ne le pensez sans doute pas, mais détrompez vous, j'étais un peu violent quand j'étais plus jeune…_

_Maintenant, je voudrais simplement la paix et la tranquillité, dans un endroit sombre et petit où ni on vous ment, ni on vous trahit, ni on déchire votre âme en lambeaux avec un mot ou une larme. Tout était si simple dans le placard. A l'époque ce n'était qu'une question de survie. _

_Maintenant, il y a des choses comme l'honneur, la culpabilité et le regret. Et j'ignore comment gérer tout cela. Je peux gérer la colère, j'ai toujours été en colère, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mais je ne sais pas comment y arriver, je suis passé d'animal à héros. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. _

_Parce qu'après avoir échappé à ce placard pour entrer dans cette nouvelle cage, tôt ou tard, vous finissez par vous rendre compte que vous préférez les araignées et les ténèbres. Tôt ou tard vous commencez à vous demander pourquoi vous l'avez quitté. Tôt ou tard vous comprenez qu'il n'y a que deux moyens de partir : retourner dans le placard ou se glisser à travers les barreaux et entrer à nouveau dans une cage. _

_Cage et placard, voilà à quoi se résume ma vie. Le reste n'est que mensonge. _

_Et c'est la pire des choses que de grandir dans un placard. Après un certain temps, vous réalisez que la liberté est juste une autre façon de parler d'ignorance. Et puis, il ne reste plus rien pour vous._

_Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si vous avez compris, je m'en moque en fait. Simplement je me dis que je vous dois une explication._

_Mais c'est tout ce que je vous dois._

_Je pars. J'ignore où je vais et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de me retrouver._

_Combattez vous-même cette putain de guerre, monsieur._

_Harry James Potter_


End file.
